About Rain
by Kat Lu
Summary: Gray is gone and Juvia is missing him when Mirajane ask her to go on a mission with her Lisanna Cana and Evergreen.


About Rain

The Mission

"Ugg Juvia feels so gloomy today," I said sitting at the guilds bar. "Why would that be," Mira asked me giving me my green tea. "Gray-sama has been on a mission for the past two weeks," I told her. "Oh well he will be back in another week, you should come on a mission with Cana Lisanna and I," she said smiling.

That would be something new and Mira is strong and so is Cana. I don't know much about Lisanna although we did do the S-class challenge with her. But Juvia doesn't know right now.

"Juvia was wondering what type of mission it would be," I asked her. "It's an S-class for me but I am doing a teaching thing so I am bringing some people that should be to help me on this," she replied keeping the same smile on her face.

"Ok but also what would we be doing," I asked clear my question up. "Oh well we are fighting a demon that I will take its soul over as a new demon form," she replied still smiling. She is always smiling the same smile like nothing bad has ever happened; her mind isn't rainy like mine.

"That sounds fun, I guess I would join, you really think Juvia could be a S-class like Erza or you," I said looking down at my hands. I was an S-class at my other guild but this guild is so strong. "Well yes you can I believe in you," she smiled.

"Girls Juvia is joining us on your mission," Mira slightly shouted still acting like a lady. "Yay Juvia-san is coming," Lisanna said happily. "Cool she is a strong one, glad to be working with you again," Cana said coming up and hugging me.

She was drinking like always and Lisanna was hanging out with Bixlow playing with his dolls. "Are any boys coming or is it just us girls," I asked. "No the guys couldn't make it Laxus was out with Freed doing things, as you know Gray and Natsu are gone the only one here is Bixlow and he was feeling under the weather," she answered.

"What about Evergreen she is here and she looks lonely," I said pointing to her at the other side of the bar drinking white wine. "She is part of the Laxus group she is like an S-class," Mira replied. "But she is alone and she might want to," I said.

"Evergreen do you want to come on a mission with us," Mira asked her. Her eyes light up for a moment like she was waiting for her to ask. "Sure I would," she replied smiling.

Mirajane just smiles at her like nothing was wrong but I kinda felt like something was. I wonder what is going on with them. "So when are we leaving," I asked. "Oh tonight around midnight," she replied breaking her stare at Evergreen.

"Alright Juvia will go pack then," I replied getting up and leaving walking to Fairy Hills. I walked into the building running into Levy. "Hello Levy," I said. "Hello Juvia-san how are you," she replied. "I am good Juvia is going on a mission with Mira-san," I told her. "Have fun with that, I am waiting for Gajeel to come and get me," she replied smiling.

Gajeel he was so heartless back then, so mean and he was fine with hurting people. I was fine with hurting people. We have changed so much since we joined Fairy Tail, I found Gray-sama and he found Levy and they are so cute together.

I went to my room and started to pack something, I wonder if I should bring my Gray doll would the others find it weird. Nhh I will be fine without it I mean it's just going to be a couple days I guess.

I got all my stuff together and went to the guild and waited for the other girls to show up. "Hello Juvia," Evergreen said sitting next to me. "Hello Ever how are you doing," I asked her. "I am good I was kinda waiting for Mira to ask me to join," she replied with a sad smile.

"What happened with you too she seems to be putting you off for a while at less Juvia thinks so," I asked her. "Well something did happen, I really don't want to talk about it let's just say those sisters don't like me anymore and Elfman is on a stand by," she replied a single tear rolling down her face.

I wonder what happened but I know it isn't my place. "Well Juvia is here if you need someone," I told her. "Thank you," she replied and then the rest of the girls joined us.

"Oh Evergreen is coming with us," Lisanna asked looking kinda mad. "Um yes Juvia asked if she could come," Mira replied with the same face as Lisanna.

I lended over to Cana "do you know what's going on," I asked her. "It's not my place to tell you be its big," Cana said talking a drink out of her beer. "Is it big enough for them to be mad at her," I asked. "Maybe for them it is," she replied.

"Alright ladies lets go," Mira said. "Um what are we doing," Evergreen asked her. "God we are fighting a demon so I can take its soul," Mira told her rolling her eyes. "Thank you," Evergreen replied looking at the ground.

"Alright then let's get going," I said smiling taking Evergreens hand in mine so that she knows I will be with her…


End file.
